


For I Have Sinned

by Mythicalflow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Link in his 20s, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest Kink, Priest!Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: A lonely priest settles in for another Friday night at the local bar when an unexpected man enters his life.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	For I Have Sinned

Tilt on Trade was an average bar situated in Uptown Charlotte. It saw its fair share of patrons on a Friday night. Businessmen looking to unwind, college students looking to forget the previous week’s exams, and late 20-somethings looking for temporary hookups lined the long bar nursing drinks and waving down bartenders. The small collection of arcade games by the front door painted the bar in neon flashing lights, the occasional ting of a pinball machine floating throughout the establishment. An ordinary snapshot of a bar in the heart of a bustling city. The only discernible peculiarity was the lone priest sitting at the far end of the never-ending counter.

Friday nights were an opportunity for Rhett to unwind from a week of unending confessions and other priestly duties. He liked to pretend that he was stepping outside of his usual circle of acquaintances and intermingling with the secular world, but if he were honest, he was only here for the whisky dry in his glass. Well, and maybe some people watching. Rhett needed to be reminded of what life was like before he made his vows. 

This particular Friday night at Tilt on Trade was proving to be quite boring, or maybe Rhett was becoming accustomed to the recurring scenes that played out before him. He was thinking about clearing his tab and going home when he caught a pair of bright blue eyes looking in his direction. Rhett quickly looked down, silently reminding himself that he was not here to take anyone home, and even if he was, this man looked far too young for Rhett. He smiled into his glass, letting himself steal one more glance at the man. He was young, no doubt, probably fresh out of college. He was lean, tall, with a mop of thick, dark hair, and cupid-bow lips. A pair of turtle-shell glasses adorned his face and he wore a simple plaid button up and dark wash jeans that fit tightly to his slim thighs. Very tightly. 

Shaking his head, he downed what was left in his glass; it was better to not let himself indulge in lustful thoughts, especially not about other men. Such thoughts risked a dreadful feeling of loneliness and guilt. Gave him an urge he could never satisfy... should never satisfy. But as he motioned to the bartender, he noticed the young man headed his way. He debated slamming two twenties on the counter, dashing out the back, but that would be too obvious. The man was now in earshot. 

“Can I help you?” Rhett meant for the question to be cold, curt, but it only came out in a nervous rush. Lord, it had been a long time since Rhett had spoken to someone he found so attractive, and the awkward situation of being caught staring made him want to disappear into the shadows. 

The young man made a point to stare a little too long at the white clerical collar poking out from underneath Rhett’s leather jacket. He raised an eyebrow, tugged his bottom lip under his top teeth and said, “ I really do hope so. Or did I misread the eyes you were giving me from across the room?”

Rhett felt his cheeks warm. “Yes- I- I apologize. I sometimes forget myself, get too lost in the people watching.”  
“I am not sure I would classify staring at a man for that long as people watching.” The man leaned closer to Rhett, mouth set in a lopsided grin. “I can’t blame you, though. I am really fucking hot. And so are you, Father.”

Rhett’s cheeks were on fire at this point, signaling his descent into hell. He needed to shut this down immediately. “I mean no disrespect, but I am not here for… that.”

“No, of course. Just people watching, yes? I am Link by the way.” He held a slender hand out, and Rhett took it as an act of politeness. “Charles, technically, but my friends call me Link.”

“Rhett,” he replied. “Just Rhett.”

“Just Rhett it is. Well, Rhett, are you really not interested?”

Rhett floundered. He didn’t want to be rude, and he certainly shouldn’t lie, so he opted for a technical truth. “It's complicated, Link. I am just here trying to relax.”

“Well, I can be very relaxing, Rhett.” Link winked at him. Rhett cursed himself. This was not going as planned. He wanted to run and hide, but he instead found himself lost in the blue eyes in front of him, mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for air. 

When words found him, they were all wrong. “ I am sure you can be. I mean- I am just…”

“Hey, it's okay.” Link chuckled, his tone changing from flirtatious to something more friendly. 

Rhett tried a new approach. “I wouldn’t mind a conversation. But, just a conversation.”

“I can do that.” Link smiled, and slid onto the empty barstool next to Rhett. “So, what brings you here? Long week?”

“Just a Friday night ritual.” Rhett motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink before looking in Link’s direction. “You want something?”

“I better not. You’re not the only one abstaining, tonight.” 

“No drinking? What brings you here, then?”

It was Link’s turn to avoid eye contact. “Oh, you know. Just looking for some fine piece of ass.” Rhett had heard enough half-truths in his life to wait a beat for Link to squirm in his seat and continue. “I just flew in tonight. I am just...trying to get reacquainted with a forgotten home.”

“Ahh,” Rhett nodded. “Well, I sure do hope this isn’t a splitting image of the place you call home. It’s awfully crowded and yet somehow so lonely,” Rhett sighed.  
Link looked Rhett up and down, a dangerous glint returning to his eyes. “It doesn’t have to be lonely, Rhett.” 

“I assure you, it does.”

“You sure? I just know I can make your night just a little but better.”

God, Rhett was tempted, but surely Link could find someone else to tempt. Any other person in this bar wouldn’t hesitate. Those lips were begging to be kissed, filled with a-- His face must have given away his sinful thoughts, because Link leaned even closer, pressing his chest into Rhett’s right arm, and whispered, “I just know I can give you what you want. You will certainly feel relaxed by the time I am done with you.”

“I wonder what means you will use to bring about this relaxation?” Rhett smirked, so intrigued that he momentarily shushed the chastising voice in his head. 

“Oh? So much for just a conversation” Link didn’t wait for Rhett to respond. “Do you want to come home with me then and find out? I wonder what you would be like? Gentle? Rough? I am sure there is so much pent up frustration in that big, strong body of yours, Rhett. I wonder how you like it? On your knees? Or better yet… me on mine?” Link paused, taking in Rhett’s shocked face, enjoying every minute Rhett didn’t speak his objection. “I think I would definitely prefer to be on my knees. Bent over, ass in the air, just waiting to be owned by you.” 

Rhett narrowed his eyes. A switch flipped on by Link’s filthy words. “You want to be fucked, then,” Rhett stated matter-of-factly. 

“I can go either way, but you really do look like a man who would give it to me just how I wanted.” Link tilted his head, as if to challenge Rhett. “Would you throw me onto your bed? Hold me down by the head and open me up with those thick fingers? 

A river of lust rushed through Rhett like never before, catching him by surprise. It was like an old, dormant beast was awakened inside him. And old habits do die hard. “ You’re such a filthy little thing,” he chided. “You tryin’ to get a rise out of me? You want to be punished?”

Link started at that. “A rise, indeed. Is it working?”

“If I say no, will you keep trying?” Rhett smirked, but the once dormant beast was being pushed down, overtaken by feelings of guilt and shame. He should stop encouraging Link, but he couldn’t seem to find an easy out. And he missed this. God, did he miss the flirting, the easy back-and-forth, the feeling of being desired, temptation to touch and be touched. 

Link wasn’t done, though. “Oh please say yes. Or please. Or more. Or fuck, Link, you feel so good around my cock.” His voice was so dark, and deliciously sinful, it had become too much for Rhett to take. 

He finally slammed the money on the counter and pushed himself out of his seat, causing it to momentarily wobble. “I-I can’t do this. It’s not--” He didn’t dare chance a look at Link again as he stormed out of the bar. 

***

Rhett kneeled at the edge of his bed later that night. He said his nightly devotions, crawled into bed, and prayed to God that blue eyes would not haunt him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome! I want this to be a multi-chapter fic if there is interest!


End file.
